User blog:Predictthefuture/Mario Kart Double Dash Ranked!- Predictthefuture
This is the first post in my Mario Kart Ranked! series. I will rank all tracks in the game based on my opinion. Mario Kart Double Dash!! released on the GameCube in 2003 and had 16 brand new tracks come with it. It was the only Mario Kart game to have two players on one kart. Let's rank! Note that this was hard to rank and all the tracks in this game are fantastic. 16. Mario Circuit Mario Circuit is just an okay track. It starts by showing Peach's Castle and letters that spell out Mario in the background and you have to avoid a Chain Chomp. After, you go through a tunnel, avoid Goombas, bumps, and Piranha Plants, and that's all! Just a nice, simple course, with nice, chirpy music. (Also in Mario Kart Wii) 15. Peach Beach Peach Beach is a track based off of Isle Delfino from Super Mario Sunshine, and I absolutely love it. You go through a beach and have to avoid the water (which makes you slow) and Cataquacks, which will throw you up in the air. It is an absolutely gorgeous track with relaxing music. (Also in Mario Kart Wii) 14. Yoshi Circuit Yoshi Circuit is a simple track, but you are literally driving on an outline of a Yoshi! That is what made this track so fun! Also, those cute billboards of Yoshi and Birdo and some billboards even reference Super Mario Sunshine. There are also so many shortcuts you can take, and some shortcuts were sadly removed in remakes of this track. The music is the same as Luigi and Mario Circuit (chirpy and sounds nice). (Also in Mario Kart DS, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Mario Kart Tour) 13. Dry Dry Desert Dry Dry Desert is in fact, a dry desert with no water (at least not in this version of DDD). Pokeys trying to attack you, a hole trying to suck you so the resident living inside has a snack to eat, and a pesky tornado. The music also goes with the track, as it reminds you that you are in a hot desert. Fans of the Paper Mario series might think this is the same place as the place with the same name in Paper Mario 64, but I don't think it is. (Also in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) 12. Luigi Circuit Luigi Circuit is a very good course for someone that just started playing. Luigi Circuit is an Figure 8 shaped course helps you master the controls in just no time, as it is one, but not, the shortest tracks in the game. There are also some shortcuts and Luigi's A Rank Mansion in the background. (Also in Mario Kart DS) 11. Sherbet Land Sherbet Land is a fun track, but the controls and the ice make this a very slippery track. You constantly bump into walls , those annoying Freezies, and Shy Guys that are just having the time of their lives. The ice physics improved when this track returned in MK8D, but the Freezies don't freeze you anymore, defeating their purpose. (Also in Mario Kart 8) 10. Daisy Cruiser You literally drive through a cruise ship, avoiding a pool I want to jump in with tables and a shortcut with actually makes you slower! That is Daisy Cruiser for you. (Also in Mario Kart 7) 9. Wario Colosseum This track is very long, since its a colosseum. That is why this track is only two laps, and I have been wondering why this track hasn't made a comeback yet! This track is so fun with boosts and a lot of challenge is thrown in the first track of the Special Cup. 8. Mushroom Bridge This track has cars driving all over the place and a bunch of fun little shortcuts you can take, such as coming through a pipe or driving on top of the bridge itself and take the risk of falling. It adds some challenge and makes it more fun and exciting when you cross the finish line. (Also in Mario Kart DS) 7. Dino Dino Jungle There is a gigantic blue dinosaur trying to smush you as soon as you get in this track. There are some geysers you have to avoid and you have to try not to fall off the bridge. There is also one shortcut that made no sense until its return in MK7, when it was changed into a glider ramp. (Also in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart Tour) 6. Bowser's Castle This dark and eerie take on Bowser's Castle is one of the best. Dark music, Bowser spitting fireballs at you, with narrow topsy turvy bridges. This track is a challeging track, especially at 150cc. 5. Waluigi Stadium Its Waluigi's first track, and its one of the best in the entire game. Its a stadium with Koopas, Goombas, and DK Jrs cheering you as you avoid going into slow mud and giant piranha plants getting in and out of their pipes. (Also in Mario Kart Wii) 4. Mushroom City Its a beautiful but busy city, filled with Wiggler cars and bombs. I am not kidding, ACTUAL BOMBS! Anyways, just like Mushroom Bridge, Mushroom City is filled with cars you have to avoid, and is the true predecessor to Mario Kart Wii's Moonview Highway. If you liked that track, you will like this as well. 3. Baby Park Baby Park is literally just an oval, but what makes this so good is that there are 7 laps instead of the usual 3, so its very frantic. With Bowser Shells and Giant Bananas all over the place, everything is so unpredictable yet so fun. The true spirit of the track comes from the background and music, which the remakes of this track failed on. I highly recommend playing the original, as its the best version. (Also in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe) 2. DK Mountain DK Mountain is such a good track. You get shot out of a cannon on the top of an angry mountain, and you have to go all the way down the mountain while avoiding gigantic boulders; and just as you think you have finished the track, there is an annoying moving bridge that can drop you to the river below. Its just an amazing track and one of the most challenging. (Also in Mario Kart Wii) 1. Rainbow Road Rainbow Road is always the best track in Mario Kart (most of the time). This track pops out as one of the most colorful tracks in the game, and has lots of sharp turns and boosts. Can I also tell you that this takes place on top of Mushroom City? Wonderful! I love how Mario Kart Double Dash tracks are connected. I digress. The music of this track is also wonderful and I hope it stays that way when it gets its inevitable remake. Next game coming up in Mario Kart Ranked!